steal_thisfandomcom-20200215-history
Press Conferences
If you have decided to reach out to the average ignorant Amerikan, you need to dress to the standard that they expect from their leaders, a nice suit and tie (make sure it is not shiny in bright light). Pack your suit and shoes in a garment bag to keep them clean and unwrinkled. Get dressed right before the interview and have a friend check you out. Clean paper towel can be used to emergency re-shine black shoes. If there will be lots of lights and TV crews filming it could be useful to have a stage or TV expert apply a layer to reduce the shine of your face. Keep your comments short, and use plain statements that can't be easily placed out of context. Plan for baiting questions from unfriendly CorpGov press and rehearse smooth answers. Don't get angry at the reporters. Try to get friendly reporters who can rescue you, but always remember that not all reporters are your friend, even if they play the part. Anything you say, even an aside that was not meant as part of the interview, can end up in the report. Take some hints from Public Speaking. If possible, get a brother or sister to tape the interview with a quality digital camcorder, HID light, and decent microphone for archival and to counter out of context chop clips by the CorpGov media. Get an appropriate place that has some relationship to the content of your message. Send out announcements to as many members of the press as you can. If you do not have a press list, you can make one up by looking through the Yellow Pages under Newspapers, Radio Stations, Television Stations, Magazines and Wire Services. Check out your list with other groups and pick up names of reporters who attend movement press conferences. Address a special invitation to them as well as one to their newspaper. Address the announcements to "City Desk" or "'News Department." Schedule the press conference for about 11:00 A.M. as this allows the reporters to file the story in time for the evening newscast or papers. On the day of the scheduled conference, call the important city desks or reporters about 9:00 A.M. and remind them to come. Everything about a successful press conference must be dramatic, from the announcements and phone calls to the statements themselves. Nothing creates a worse image than four or five men in business suits sitting behind a table and talking in a calm manner at a fashionable hotel. Constantly seek to have every detail of the press conference differ in style as well as content from the conferences of people in power. Make use of music and visual effects. Don't stiffen up before the press. Make the statement as short and to the point as possible. Don't read from notes, look directly into the camera. Keep it brief and action packed to fit into TV News Segments. The question period should be even more dramatic. Use the questioner's first name when answering a question. This adds an air of informality and networks are more apt to use an answer directed personally to one of their newsmen. Express your emotional feelings. Be funny, get angry, be sad or ecstatic. If you cannot convey that you are deeply excited or troubled or outraged about what you are saying, how do you expect it of others who are watching a little image box in their living room? Remember, you are advertising a new way of life to people. Watch TV commercials. See how they are able to convey everything they need to be effective in such a short time and limited space. At the same tune you're mocking the shit they are pushing, steal their techniques. Lay out a short exciting rap on what's coming down. Focus on a call around one action. Sometimes it might be good to engage rock groups in dialogues about their commitment to the revolution. Interrupting the concert is frowned upon since it is only spitting in the faces of the people you are trying to reach. Use the Culture as ocean to swim in. Treat it with care.